Lightning strikes once
by Crickethero
Summary: Second part to Starcrossed. This is Lita's story of finding her destined lover, Bryan. He is a promising warrior from Jupiter that raised her in her past life and taught her how to fight. (Romance truly starts at chapter 3.) I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the sailor scout cast

* * *

A man stood alone in a battlefield, all around him dead bodies littered the ground. The figure picked up the only one still alive and said in a menacing voice dripping with disdain and hate: "Don't ever insult my princess again." Terrified, he shook his head that he understood "Good…" the figure dropped the body and walked off towards the nearest city on this dry planet.

* * *

Reaching his destination he stopped in a bar. Walking in whispers in hushed tones followed him to his stool.

"It's him! The Raging Storm!" someone whispered nearby.

"I heard that he killed a whole army because they got on his bad side!" another one whispered."

"How scary!" someone answered.

Sighing, he brought his drink to his lips and began to drink.

"Hey big boy…" Someone cooed next to him.

Looking over he saw a woman showing way too much cleavage flashing him with what he guessed to be her best smile.

"I can show you a good time…" she told him, wobbling a little and showing him that she was way too drunk.

"I'm not interested Celesian." he told her.

"Huh?" she asked obviously confused.

"You're a Celesian… been layed fifteen times, and obviously wanting to add me to your list." he told her taking another swig. "If I guess right, you move in acting drunk and vulnerable to get what you want." he told her.

"How?!" she demanded straitening up and glaring at him.

"I've heard of your kind before. Every time you get laid you knick you ear a little to show how many men you've corrupted..." he told her paying his tab. "…and you do it to collect their energy." he finished and started for the door.

Hearing a scream, he turned to see some men messing with a girl. Eyes flashing, he drew his sword and got between the men and the girl. "Now, now gentlemen…" he told them "… be nice to the nice lady."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the men screeched as they came at him…

* * *

"Thank you… What's your name?" the lady asked him. The men's bodies lay on the ground stunned.

"You can call me sir." he told her .

"Thank you sir." she told him and handed him a piece of paper and left.

Looking at it he found it was her number. Sighing, he crumpled it up and threw it away. As he left he found a man in a black cloak with a crystal ball on the side of the road.

Stopping, he looked at the man "Who are you?" he asked him.

"I am Wiseman… do you have a question for the crystal ball?" he asked.

"Where can I find the best fight?" he asked.

"You can find the best fight on the planet Earth…" Wiseman told him "That is where the Sailor Scouts live."

Thanking him, the man gave Wiseman some money and launched himself into the galaxy heading towards Earth 'Who is it to claim to be the Sailor Scouts?' he thought angrily 'The **true** Sailor Scouts died during the Silver Millennium.'

A flashback of a young girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail holding a bouquet of flowers "Don't you think they're pretty?" a voice filled his mind as he flew on.

Another one showed up of the same girl but she was crying on the ground "You're so mean!" and his own deep voice came up.

"Princess! It is your duty to serve the Moon princess! You need to become stronger!" he told her helping her up.

Wiping her eyes she answered "Yes sir!"

Tears began to fill his eyes but he wiped at them furiously as he zoomed past the (mini) planet Pluto.

Another one filled his mind.

"Wow! You're so strong!" the girl looked up at him in admiration "I wish I was that strong!"

He was lifting a meteorite to free the young girl's legs. Launching it back to the meteor belt he lifted the small girl in her arms.

"Hey!" she protested. He silenced her with a look.

"Your majesty…" he told her as he shifted his grip "… you're hurt! I am taking you back to get you medical help."

"Oh… Thank you!" she flashed him with her smile. Almost against his will a twitch of a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey! You're smiling!" she laughed as he blushed… and hurried to the castle leaving dust in their wake.

Ever since she was gone he never smiled, never laughed, never did anything but fight.

He could see the blue and green ball below him. A sneer formed on his face as he looked at the planet. It looked too innocent with its little lights dancing across its face… even though it killed his princess. His arms began to burn with strain as rage rushed through his veins.

As he entered the atmosphere, he could feel the friction of the gases rubbing him leaving a tingling burning feeling racing across his skin. Looking down he found a storm approaching his quickly. A smirking grew across his face as he dropped into it.

**Crack,** he could sense all the lightening around him dancing to their own beat, giving him shivers as they beckoned him to join them.

Grey slowly moved aside to show him a churning sea leaving him almost breathless at its beauty. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable pain of impact.

He could feel every inch of his skin as it seared his burns leaving him gasping when he finally reached the surface.

"Thor!" [Translation: Thor!]

Using his strong arms he pushed and pulled the water to turn his body to find the voice's owner. He found a man with a face filled full with character with grey hair to match it in a simple fisherman's boat.

Reaching out he grabbed a hold of the rim of the boat and effortlessly pulled himself into it without upsetting the boat.

The man began to speak reverently in gibberish to him to his dismay. Placing his hand onto the older man's shoulder he motioned with his other hand to the land in the distance. Nodding the older man began to row them closer to shore. Motioning for him to stop he jumped and swam the rest of the way.

The older man threw out his nets just for them to fill with fat fish; his face rose and began to laugh at his fortune. He hadn't caught a single fish all week and he just happened to find a good spot. "Takk skal du ha Thor…" [Translation: Thank you Thor…] he muttered as he looked to the direction where the other man had headed off to.

* * *

**Author: If I got any of the Norwegian wrong please let me know via comment. Poor Pluto you got demoted :(. **

**PLEASE _COMMENT_ AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Sailor Moon cast

* * *

Lita smiled a she thought of her latest boyfriend; he was both funny, and good looking.

Her friends sighed as they recognized that look. "I wonder how long this will last." Mina commented, earning her a glare from Lita. She thought of her past boyfriends, her mood instantly fell… especially about her upper-classman. He was perfect… strong, handsome, and funny.

She sighed at the thought of his strong arms around her holding her close. That was before she had awakened as a senshi and took her place to protect the Earth. She throat tightened and her hands began to sweat at the thought of explaining her duty to her future husband.

"Lita snap out of it!" Raye told her, her eyes narrow while there was an irritated light gleaming in her eyes as she snapped her fingers in front of Lita's face.

"Oh sorry." she apologized and asked a hint of mischief in her voice "How are things with Osamu Raye?"

Red spread across her cheeks as she admitted, "He took me to a fancy restaurant in the Leo constellation last night and got me back by my curfew."

"Ahhh that's so romantic." Mina sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes as she lived through her day dream.

"You're so lucky Raye." Lita sighed with her own dreamy look and imagined herself in a flowing gown with a dark figure dancing across the floor while other people stared at them envious.

Paying for their meal, they left. Unknown to them a figure watched as they exited the café.

* * *

The figure watched as the gaggle of girls departed from the building, but his attention was snatched by the human that looked so close to his princess. He watched as she walked off towards the building they called the Arcade.

He could sense the monster a split second before it began to terrorize the Earthlings. He was about to turn his back to the humans but a piercing bright light caught his eyes. Looking over, he saw the group transforming into Sailor Senshi.

He slumped to his knees as he saw his princess alive and fighting the monster. A feeling bubbled up into his chest… hope. The strange feeling seemed to burn through the metal coat that he put around his heart, slapping it back to life. His eyes widened as he saw the monster fling her into the air.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter didn't see the blow coming; she was in the middle of her Oak Evolution attack, but she could certainly feel it as it hit her. Everything was a blur as she flew through the air. She could feel every bit of debris as it hit her as she flew past; like she was a magnet while they were the metal. She could feel any of her loose hair slap her face and whip around, while more was being yanked from her ponytail.

And it stopped.

Looking up, she found she was being held by the most handsome man she's ever seen. Time seemed to stand still as his dark brown hair drifted in the wind, while they landed lightly on the ground; his kind electric blue eyes looked her over for serious injuries as he asked "Are you okay Princess?"

Her eyes widened at the name. No one knows that she was in her previous life the princess of Jupiter outside her team. Mutely, she nodded.

"I'm glad." his deep voice told her, his eyes seemed to brighten at the sound of her voice. He gently placed her onto her feet, like she was a butterfly landing onto a flower. Gently his fingers dragged her hair out of her face giving her a clear view of him. As his fingers left her face it was almost like she had woken up, she was aware of the fight had escalated. "Allow me, Princess." he told her, dashing towards the monster he had cut off the monster's arms with his sword, leaving it mostly harmless.

It screeched in agony as the pain finally reached its head.

**SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS!** Sailor Moon called out her voice echoing in the empty street.

"BEAUTIFUL!" it screamed before it disappeared.

Turning they found the man bowing to Jupiter. If it bothered him that his knees were buried in the dirt, debris, and blood from the attack he certainly didn't show it. Reaching for her hand, his blood stained tekou (gauntlets) wrapped around her hand bring her hand closer. Gently he bowed his head bringing her hand to his mouth, his soft but firm lips met her bloodied knuckle; sending an electric buzz go up her arm as red flooded her cheeks. "Until next time… Princess." he told her his head rising but not to meet her wide eyed gaze.

Leaping to the rooftops, he disappeared.

"Who… was that?" Jupiter stammered as they stared after him.

* * *

**Author: Awwww... :) Please remember to** _**COMMENT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Sailor Moon cast

* * *

It had been months since that night. He would show up just to save Jupiter and then would disappear.

Lita's latest boyfriend is taking her out for a walk to view the holiday decorations.

She gazed bright eyed at the multicolored bright lights on all the houses. She gasped at the goods and decorations as they passed by all the stores. She couldn't hold back the giggle as they ice skated together at the lake. When they grew cold they stopped to get some hot cocoa and sat outside admiring the falling snow.

"Hey Lita…" he started shifting his grip on his hot cocoa.

"What is it, Mark?" she asked as she took a sip.

"We've been together for a while… I think it's best if we go our separate ways." he told her his eyes looking away.

"No!" she told him tearfully, dropping her cocoa, "I love you!"

Placing his hot cocoa into a trash can he ran away from her without saying anything.

She chased after him for a while, but stopped eventually to cry. Finding a bench she began to sob to herself "Why Mark. Why?"

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. It seemed oddly familiar to the brunette as she fought to get herself under control.

Looking up, she found a man in front of her with dark brown hair. He tried again; holding out his cell phone, he asked not at all irritated at the girl in front of him "Do you need to call someone?"

Sighing, she took his phone and called Serena and told her where she was and asked her to ask Darien to come pick her up. Handing it back, she thanked him.

"Your welcome." he told her as he put it back into his pocket.

"Why did you help me?" she asked him brushing away the few remaining tears.

"I can't stand to see pretty girls cry." he told her and walked off leaving a trail in the fresh white snow.

"Wait!" she called after him "What's your name?"

"You can call me Bryan." he told her not turning.

* * *

He had created a life on Earth to be with her. He was surprised to see her crying on his way home from work, it tore at him to see her that sad. He couldn't help but help her contact her friends.

He almost cried when she asked for his name… she had forgotten him… and no doubt the rest of her people, a weight seemed to hang over him as he thought about it.

He could see someone coming with a motorcycle he watched as it went passed him and stopped in front of his princess. Handing her a helmet, she and the man, turned and headed back. A feeling filled him… envy.

What hadn't been held down by the weight now tore at him at the thought of her arms around that man as they flew down the streets.

A thought filled his mind as the silent snow fell around him. Leaping into the air he flew to Jupiter's Io castle. Following a maze of corridors, he found a garden. After she died he had taken it upon himself to care for her little "secret" garden.

Walking deeper in, he found his garden that he kept secret from everyone else.. After showing favoritism of a kind of flowers he began to grow his own to see her see her smile every time she would find one on her pillow.

Examining each one, he found one that he was adequate for his plan.

* * *

Lita unlocked her apartment after thanking Darien. As she walked in, something caught her eye. A single flower lay beside her window on the fallen snow. Opening the window, she lifted it up to find there was a note beside it with two words written on it in sprawling letters 'Please Remember.'

"Please remember?" she read, confused about its meaning. Closing the window, she placed the flower in water and sat it onto her table. Her thoughts were quickly changed to the stranger she met on the street. "Bryan…" she said to herself. The name seemed so familiar and comforting. Sighing, she pulled her pjs on and went to bed.

* * *

_Dream_

_Army crawling through the grass and flowers she could see her target, a single butterfly._

_Tensing her muscles she prepared for the jump. Using her legs to propel herself she flew at the butterfly, hands outstretched in front of herself. Crashing into the grass she checked her hands for her target._

_It was empty._

_Hearing laughter, she stood up and looked around, searching for it's owner. She walked towards her palace ignoring the voice. "What's wrong, princess?" the voice asked "Having trouble catching one, little butterfly?"_

"_Leave me alone, Bryan!" she found herself saying as she turned to glare at a younger Bryan, one with a long thin pony tail that held a thin sting of hair back. She instantly somehow knew that it was meant show his honor._

"_Don't be mad." he told her as he kneeled next to her to pick a flower "I'll show you a way to catch one." As he finished he placed the flower in her tiny hands and motioned for her to stay still._

_Standing there as still as she could, she watched as the butterfly came closer and closer. Eventually it came to rest on the flower in her hands. She smiled as its wings opened and closed in front of her._

_She could hear Bryan chuckle behind her "You are easy to amuse my princess." _

"_So?" she asked, irritated that it flew away when he spoke. Its electric blue and greens winked back at her as it fluttered away just to rest on a flower five feet away._

_He ruffled her hair "That's okay… it's cute."_

* * *

Lita woke up to her phone ringing. Grumbling she walked over and picked it up "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Lita!" Mina's greeting shocked Lita awake.

"Merry Christmas Mina." Lita told her as she made her bed.

"When are you going to get here?!" Mina demanded "It's nearly 9!"

"I'm sorry." Lita told her "I forgot to set my alarm last night."

"That's fine. Just get here soon!" Mina told her.

Hanging up her phone Lita prepared for the day, ran out of her apartment, and made her way to Mina's.

When she made it there, she gave out apologies as she handed out gifts.

As everyone unwrapped their gifts, their faces were soon lightened with smiles at their friend's home-made delicacies.

Needless to say, Serena gulped them down as soon as she got them out of the package.

Lita's thoughts were her own as she watched Serena gulp it down,. To be more precise they were about Bryan.

Seeing the look on her face they asked "Who is it this time?"

She smiled as she told them "His name is Bryan. He helped me contact Serena last night."

"More details!" Mina told her getting closer, her eyes bright and sitting at attention to what her friend was saying.

"Well… he's a little taller than me... he has brown hair… and he has blue eyes." Lita told her blushing.

"Strong or a stick?" Mina asked.

"He had a coat on…" Lita told her finger on her chin as she thought "… but his hands were callused so I assume he's strong."

"Oh to snuggle up with someone in front of a warm fire…" Mina cooed looking out into the distance.

"Is that him?" Darien asked as he looked out the window into the winter wonderland.

"Huh?" they all crowded the window to see a man walking by the house, hands stuffed into his pockets trying to conserve heat. "Is that him?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Lita found herself saying.

She found herself being pushed towards the door "Say something to him!" they urged her as they pushed her out towards him, just giving her enough time to get her shoes back on.

She stumbled forward sliding on the ice accidentally bumping into him.

He stumbled with her and helped her stand "Be careful, it's icy."

"Thank you." she told him "For now and last night."

"It's no problem." He told her "By the way, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." she answered back. They stood there in silence until she asked as she rubbed her hands together "Do you come this way often?"

"No I'm on a walk really." he told her "I don't have to go to work today so I'm getting some exercise."

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

"I don't mind… but don't you need a coat?" he asked.

Looking down she realized that in their haste she was outside without a coat. "Um…"

Sighing he took his coat off revealing highly toned arms and the rest of his body was equally toned showing that he cared for his body. Placing his coat over her, she was instantly warm. Seeing her face he told her "I'll be fine while you go inside and get yours."

Nodding mutely she rushed in to grab her coat as she ignored her friend's comments. Walking out, she handed his coat back "Thank you." They started out on their walk.

* * *

**Author: here's chapter 3. Please _COMMENT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

As I said before I don't own the Sailor Scout cast

* * *

They walked in silence for a block or two. Soon they were in front of a flower shop. Lita looked in through the window and was amazed by the variety inside and in full bloom. "Wow…" hearing a noise, she looked over and found Bryan unlocking the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"You want a closer look don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah but…"

"It's my store. You can pick something out, consider it a Christmas present." he told her opening the door.

"Thank you very much." She told him, beaming. Walking in, she was met by an array of smells and color. Looking through, she soon found a vase full of the flowers that she got last night. "What's this?" she asked him.

"That is a red hibiscus flower." he told her. "Want one?" he asked her.

Nodding he took one out and handed one to her. "Can you tell me where I can buy this plant?" she asked him.

"I breed my own." he told her. Walking into the back he came back with a pouch. Handing it to her he told her "Keep them at room temperature and water when needed." he told her.

"Thank you." she answered beaming.

They left the shop after he locked up. He began to walk her back.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she slipped in some slush. Instead of the cold she expected she found that she fell right into Bryan's chest, causing him to blush uncontrollably as he helped her stand again.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you." she answered also blushing. Thankfully for Bryan the rest of their trip wasn't as eventful.

* * *

'What the heck can I talk to her about?' She doesn't remember me and she doesn't know that I know who she really is.' Bryan thought to himself.

They walked in awkward silence until Lita asked "When did you get into flowers?"

"Hmm? Oh. Someone very close to me loved them so I learned to grow them." he answered.

"Oh… where is your friend?" Lita asked.

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm so sorry." She answered her voice filled with sympathy.

"It's okay. I guess in a way she's a lot like you." Bryan smiled. "I loved her but she wouldn't look at me as anything but as her friend."

"I'm sorry." she answered quietly.

Something moving fast caught Bryan's eye as he glanced at the silent street. Thinking of her safety he pushed out of danger as something slammed into him.

* * *

Rolling, Lita hit the wall hard. Checking her arm, she found the beginning of a bruise. Turning to demand an explanation, she was taken aback. After a few moments she screamed "SOMEONE HELP!" in front of her was a pool of scarlet blood and shards of glass coming from a car that plowed into Bryan and continued into a store window.

Everything was silent as people crowded around as the ambulance came. She could feel people touching her and watched as their mouths asked if she was okay.

The EMTs helped her onboard the ambulance. She watched him as they drove off, it looked wrong that he was so mangled. She could barely suppress her urge to beg him to open his eyes.

She watched as they hurried him into the hospital, she sat in the waiting room. Her friends ran in still red from the cold. "Are you okay?" they demanded as they stood in front of her still panting.

Lita slowly nodded her head "He pushed me out of the way." she told them. They sat beside her to comfort her.

Hours passed as they waited, a male doctor came out looking tired.

"How is he?" Lita asked standing.

"It's a miracle but he's still alive." the doctor told her. "We're lucky that he got here alive."

"Can we go see him?" Lita asked.

"Sure, if you're quiet." the doctor told them as she walked past.

Opening the door, they found him asleep in his hospital bed; his chest bare except for the bandages and an IV dripping into his arm. They walked forward until they could see his chest rising and falling softly. White scars decorated his tan skin, showing he was no stranger to injury.

"I'm so sorry." Lita whispered as a tear fell onto his hand.

"Shhh… don't cry princess." his hand came up to wipe her tears away. "I promised I'd protect you didn't I?" he told her sleepily. Lita jumped and found he was awake but his eyes were dilated. Suddenly his hand fell back onto the bed and his eyes closed falling back to sleep.

"They have him on some heavy-duty meds." Amy told her as she examined his chart on the end of his bed.

"I wonder what he did to get all of these." Mina murmured gesturing to his scars.

"I don't know…" Lita answered softly. It hit her that she didn't know anything about his past… except that his friend had died.

* * *

**Author: Duh-duh-duhhhhhhhhh. Please comment**


	5. Chapter 5

"So you have a job?" Raye asked.

"Yep. Bryan hired me to help him around the shop until he's completely healed." Lita told her happily. "And this is it." They went into his flowery. Raye eyes nearly bulged at the variety and the colors.

"Welcome." Bryan wheeled over on his wheelchair.

"How's your legs and ribs?" Lita asked.

"Still broken, but healing." He told her as he handed her a smock, his eyes were happy even though he was in obvious pain.

Putting it on, she waved bye to Raye and got to work watering all the flowers. In the corner of her eye, she could see him checking each individual flower for any impurities; selecting some he put them together and began to make a flower arrangement out of them.

Stepping over, she watched as he worked.

Soon a group of girls came in giggling. Walking through, they looked at each flower. "Excuse me." one of them asked Bryan "Which one would you recommend?"

Setting down his work, he asked "It depends what you want it to mean."

"I want him to know that I love him." she blushed at saying that aloud.

Wheeling over to a red flower vase, he asked "How about this?"

"It's perfect!" she told him. Wrapping them carefully, he sold them to her and watched as she left.

They stood in silence until she asked "May I ask about this friend of yours?"

"Sure I guess…" he answered absentmindedly placing the bouquet in some flowers.

"Can you tell me more about her?" Lita asked.

He smiled at the memory "At first she was the most infuriating thing I could think of to tell the truth." he admitted. "But after a while she became my best and closest friend." he wheeled over to the red flowers that he had gave her on Christmas. "These were her favorite flowers while she was alive…" he didn't look at her as he finished "I don't think I can talk anymore about her." as he finished he wheeled himself into the back.

The rest of her shift went by quickly. "When do you want to be paid?" he asked her as he accepted her smock.

"How about at the end of the week?" she asked as she picked her stuff up from the locker room.

"Consider it done. Have a good day." he told her as she left.

* * *

Wheeling over Bryan, turned the store's sign to Closed. His soldier training warned him in time to throw himself from his wheel chair as a monstrous talon broke through his window sending glass everywhere.

* * *

"We stand where only moments before a monster had appeared. But the strange thing was that it only attacked this store behind me and took off with the owner." A woman reported on the news.

Shutting it off, the girls transformed and ran to the scene. They silently waited for the news cast and police to leave the area; about half an hour later they left leaving only yellow tape to keep people out.

Slipping underneath, they walked to the scene.

"Wow, what a mess." Venus commented as she turned over a desk.

"Look over here!" Mars called bring everyone. It was Byan's wheelchair completely trashed. On one of the sharp broken metal strips was a dripping red substance.

"Blood…" Mercury murmured and began to scan it with her computer.

"Bryan…" Jupiter murmured sadly.

"Guys, that's not human blood..." Mercury told them alarmed "My computer says that it's Jupitarian."

"Jupitarian?" Mars asked confused.

"Someone from the planet Jupiter." Mercury explained scanning the area.

"So in other words… Bryan isn't human." Mars concluded for her.

"Exactly."

"No! He has to be human!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Jupiter… all the data says otherwise."

**GRAWR!** Turning, they found the monster had returned but was wrecking all the buildings around it like it was searching for something.

A voice erupted from empty air "You idiot! Search where you found him! It has to be there!" owner suddenly a woman appeared floating in midair. Her blond hair flapped in the air, but her robe didn't even move. "His sword has to be here somewhere!" Turning her head she spotted them. "I'm honored. We got the infamous Sailor Scouts' attention."

"Who are you, and what have done with Bryan?" Jupiter demanded.

"Oh please. I'm Bishop and I have no idea who this "Bryan" is." she answered "You will not interrupt us in our mission Sailor Scouts. I'm already in hot water with the queen as it is."

"I'm sorry but we won't allow you to destroy out city anymore!" Moon declared.

"Feh. Typical. Take care of them for me." she ordered.

"Right away Bishop." Another monster fell out of the sky behind Venus and grabbed her arms pinning them to her back. "Ooo lovelies, Can I have them, Bishop?"

"Do what ever you want with them." she told him and turned back to supervise the other's monster's search.

He licked Venus's neck and ear "We're gonna to have some fun, you and me."

She couldn't stop the shiver of repulsion. Bringing her foot up, she hit him in the stomach; causing him to loosen his hold on her. Pushing forward, she got out of his grip. "You want something? Take this! **VENUS LOVE-ME KISS**" her attack hit him in the mouth sending him skidding.

"Ooo, I love a lady with a kick!" he replied and lunged towards her hands reaching for the danger zone.

"Moon kick!" Moon cried kicking him before he could reach Venus. And thus started their battle; sending attack after attack they finally lowered his power to the point that Sailor Moon finish him off.

**SILVER CRYSTAL ETERNAL POWER! **She cried letting her power free at him.

"Beautiful!" he screamed as he turned to dust that flew away.

Turning back to the pair they found they had found what they were looking for. "The queen will be pleased." the woman held a sword with the Jupiter sign on the hilt shining brilliantly. "Good bye Sailor Scouts." The woman told them and disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Jupiter asked "On the sword's hilt…"

"Yes. It definitely came from Jupiter." Mercury answered determined.

* * *

**Author: ... Please COMMENT**


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I… where's my sword? _Opening his eyes found a woman with flowing purple hair dressed in rich robes, sort of what you would expect a queen to wear.

"Good morning my King." she told him, her voice flowing like a sweet lullaby, her palm flat against his prison.

"My King?" he asked… or what he would have asked if bubbles didn't come out instead of words. Instantly alarmed he looked around that his prison, and found he was in some kind of crystal filled with some kind of water…

Seeing his alarm the woman smiled "Fear not my King. You are safely in our headquarters."

_Is this lady crazy?! I'm no one's king and will never be, let alone hers! _He glared defiantly at her through the crystal plane that separated them; the glare would have shattered glass but was having no affect on the crystal.

"Now, now don't be hasty. I will explain all in due time. First heal, you gave us quite a fight to stay on that primitive rock so we were forced to do some things we'd rather have not done." She cooed her worry showing.

Another woman entered the chamber seeing him she commented "Looks like he's awake."

"Yes. Our King has returned to us from the grip of death." the first woman told the other with pride.

_Death! _The thought felt wrong even though he had come close many times before.

The second looked to him "Looks like he's confused my Queen."

The one called Queen told her "I will explain everything to him when he is ready to listen… he's not ready yet." And with that Queen left with the other one following leaving him to think.

_Fools._ He smirked thinking;_ Every prison has a way to escape you just need to find it…_ Knocking against the crystal he had decided that it was too thick for him to break through by force. _D*** if only I had my sword!_ Checking every part of his prison a plan began to form in his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? No one has ever escaped it before." the second woman asked the Queen as they walked down the marble hallway.

"To be our king he must be able to surpass us. This will prove if he can." the Queen answered, her eyes narrowed at the thought of him not making it.

"If he can't?"

"He will stay in there until we find another candidate." the Queen answered.

* * *

Digging through his pockets and found that they hadn't searched him completely. Taking the small parts he had in his pockets het messed with them until he made a make-shift glass cutter.

Placing it onto the crystal he began to forcibly make an indent. After what felt like hours he could feel the bit break under the pressure. Silently swearing he examined his only hope. Bracing himself against the other side he kicked out. At first nothing happened, pushing out with his legs again this time he could feel it give out under him just barely. _Just a little more…_ Continuing he pushed until it his sides screamed in pain and even pushed harder...

**CRASH** Suddenly it gave out under him. Gasping his lungs welcomed the air even though it burned. Clapping seemed to fill the air as he began to hear again.

"Congratulations King you have passed the test and have become one of us." the Queen congratulated him her eyes beaming.

"Who the h*** are you people." he demanded between gasps.

"We are your new team, the ones who conquer new and old worlds, we are the ones with no name." she answered as she examined her nails.

_Is this lady for real? _"Why the heck do you want me in this… team of yours?" he demanded as he got off his knees just for a searing pain in his ribs. "ERG…" His arms went automatically to the area.

"Oh you're still hurt!" the Queen exclaimed and snapped her fingers. "Rook!"

"Yes Queen!" a small boy replied hurrying to her side.

"Tend his wounds Rook." she ordered. Immediately Rook tried to rush to him but Bryan's glare kept him back.

"I have no interest in joining any "teams"." he told them bitterly "I serve one person and that person is my princess." With pure determination he stood all the way up. "If you point me the way out I'll just leave."

"Look at yourself "the Raging Storm" I'm amazed you can still stand let alone walk out and teleport away." The Queen told him concerned "You can't expect me to let you go in your condition."

His eyes narrowed in irritation lashing out suddenly he grabbed Rook and held gardening sheers to the boy's neck "Just tell me how to get out and I'll leave and give him back."

Their laughter nearly drove him back "Oh please don't hurt him with your gardening sheers." a man in European knight armor taunted.

Glaring Bryan hissed "In a true warrior's hands anything can become a weapon." with a flick of his wrist he threw the gardening sheers into the air.

**CRASH**

And with that their little illusion was broken; the room of splendor crashed to the ground revealing a dark castle that would unnerve a normal person. Shoving Rook towards the group he ran full sprint towards a door way.

"STOP HIM!" The Queen shrieked after him. Just after he slammed the door he could hear them slamming against it, trying to get it to open.

Finding nothing in there for him to forcibly hold the door shut he searched his pockets and found a bunch of small sticks. Jamming them into the knob he ran off.

* * *

"I'm sorry my Queen… he has escaped." a man told her, his entire body quaking.

"… He'll come back they always do." she answered her eyes looking into the distance and walked out of the room.

They all looked at each other stunned, she was never this calm about anything least of all when it came to potential team members.

* * *

_He has to be… he just has to be…_ Lita thought to herself as she settled in her bed. Closing her eyes she fell instantly asleep

_Dream_

"_Where am I?" she asked, an echo following her every word. A dash of color caught her attention. Turning to look she found it was a blood trail. "!" _

_Running through the halls she to followed it. Turning a corner she found it going under a door. Opening the door she peered in and found Bryan bleeding heavily on a white bed. A little girl was crying by his side._

"_Come on Princess… don't cry." he told her weakly wiping her tears away. "This is just a flesh wound. I'll be perfectly fine."_

"_B-but you got hurt because of me…" she sobbed her hands scrubbing at her tears. _

"_?" Walking forward Lita found that the little girl looked like a younger her in a senshi form._

"_Can you hand me my sword?" he asked the small girl. Nodding she ran over and dragged over a sword that was way too big for her, it was identical to the sword that Bishop took that day but looked a little less worn._

_As soon as she brought it close enough he gently took it and pointed to the sign on the hilt. "Can you tell me who's sign that is is?" he asked her._

"_Well it's obviously it's the sign of Jupiter, everyone knows that." she answered._

"_That's right. Since I use this sword I'm the knight of Jupiter… it's my job to protect you with my life. And I'm glad to be the one to protect you and stay by your side." he told her laying it down where he could reach it in an emergency. Laying his head back onto the pillow he sighed "Charles will be giving your lesson today Princess."_

"_Aww… he always makes it so boring…" she groaned pushing her lower lip out in a pout._

"_Well I can't give it to you in my condition."_

"_Please?" she begged._

"_Come on Princess cheer up. A proper Princess doesn't beg. Didn't I raise you right?" he asked his voice filled with sleep in it._

"_Don't be like that Bryan." she pouted._

"_Go on Princess, you'll be late for your lessons if you don't hurry." he told her and gently pushed her towards the door._

"_Fine…" The girl walked forward toward both Lita and the door quickly. _

_Alarmed Lita jumped to get out of the way but to her amazement the little girl just walked through her. _

"_Yes that's the younger you Jupiter." a voice echoed seeming to come from all around her._

_Looking around she found her Bryan limping holding his side, blood seeping through his hands. "Bryan!" running over she supported him and helped him sit down._

"_I need to know… are you really from Jupiter?" Lita asked sitting across from him.._

"_Yes…" he told her leaning his head against the wall. "When everyone else went to fight against the moon kingdom I refused because that means I'd go against you, Princess…" he tensed holding his side. "I'm not sure my life will last much longer Princess… but I'm glad I could be with you even if it was for so such a short time…"_

_End dream_

"No Bryan!" Lita cried out her hand outstretched. Crumpling into herself, her hands and arms pressed against her chest, she began to cry. "It was just a dream… just a dream…" she tried to tell herself but she couldn't make herself believe it.

Looking into her hand she found drops of blood in the palm of her hand. "Bryan…"

* * *

**Author: What whill happen to Bryan? Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys I really thing Bryan's in trouble." Lita told her friends at their next meeting.

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked.

"I've been having these dreams where he's injuries get worse and worse, when I look at him I can see it in his eyes that he knows that he'll die." Lita told them.

"We can't be sure if he's on our side or not." Artemis pointed out.

"But he saved my life!" Lita nearly yelled slamming her fist down on the table.

"We understand that Jupiter, but it could be a trap."

"Does anyone else notice that there haven't been any monsters lately?" Mars cut in.

"…You know what. You're right!" Mina exclaimed shocked.

"Ever since Bryan was taken by the monster…" Amy pointed out "They must have been searching for him the entire time!"

Before anyone could comment, a voice boomed from outside "Sailor Moon…" rushing outside they found the sky was lit up like a tv, a woman's face was displayed, her purple hair flowing down past her shoulders "…come to Tokyo Tower tonight at midnight. Oh, to give you some incentive to come, if you don't show up you won't like the consequences. See you then Sailor Scouts." and with that she blew a kiss and disappeared.

They just stared up at the sky stunned.

* * *

"Be careful girls it's most likely a trap." Luna warned them before they headed off towards Tokyo tower.

As they ran through the city it began to rain. Being careful not to slip in the water, they walked over. "We're here! Now where are you!" Jupiter yelled for anyone to hear.

"Kukukuku… welcome Sailor Scouts." A woman in regal robes and purple hair stepped out from behind one of Tokyo Tower's supports. "I am the Queen." she told them.

"What do you want?!" Mars demanded, muscles tensed and ready for a fight.

"You of course." and with a glint of her eyes the rain stopped and hung in the air. With a flick of her fingers it encircled them. When it stopped the senshi were nothing but frozen statues.

"Such pretty little things." she cooed, her nails riding under Moon's chin.

A rose zoomed past almost cutting her cheek. She looked up hopefully but at seeing Tuxedo Mask she sadly pouted "You aren't him."

"A beauty is marred by an ugly soul. Here to protect true beauties, I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

"Now, you aren't who I'm looking for." she frowned. "You need to leave." she sung as the water reached for him.

"Erg!" he jumped, but didn't leap fast enough, the water wrapped around his leg and pulled him down. Soon he too was a frozen statue next to Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, an array of fire bullets whizzed at the Queen and towards Sailor Mars. A figure suddenly jumped from one of the buildings, flames coming out of its hands, ready for any thing.

"Now who is this?" she asked putting out a flame that had caught on her robe.

The figure stopped in front of Sailor Mars. "I'm here Mars." the figure told her. The light from the flames revealed his ember eyes and black/red hair. Mars eyes brightened at his entrance.

"You're not him either." with a flick of her wrist a ball of water gathered around him leaving only his head.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. "Maybe he needs more of an incentive to come." Slowly her hands tightened along with their watery/icy prisons. The only one who could cry out couldn't because his love was here suffering with him.

"STOP!" a voice cried. Queen smirked as she turned to face its owner. There stood Bryan, his shirt covered in blood "I told you stop." he was breathing heavily.

"Fine." she answered loosening her grip.

"Thank goodness…" he sighed sinking to his knees.

"Now that you're here "the Raging Storm" I'll ask you again. Join us and they live… refuse us and they die." to emphasize her point she squeezed her hands causing Osamu to gasp.

"You know I can't…" Bryan whispered his head hanging.

"Why? Because of this girl?" the Queen walked over her hand under Jupiter's chin. Turning Jupiter's head she forced her to look at Bryan. "This girl who doesn't even remember who you are and what you've done?"

"I don't care…"

"What did you say?" Queen asked hotly.

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care that she doesn't remember that I raised her in her previous life! I don't care if she forgot that I trained her! I don't care!" he yelled at the Queen his head snapping up rage burning in his eyes. "… I just want to be with her and protect her." he whispered.

Some emotion flashed in Queen's eyes. "Well maybe then I should break her little face off!"

* * *

Bishop sat watching the sword as she was instructed. What Queen told her echoed in her mind.

~They say in time of the Silver Millenium; lived the planet of warriors, Jupiter. They were one with their blades and lived for the fight. Especially "the Raging Storm", it has been said that he could even speak with his blade, and with it the essence of Jupiter. With it in his hand he could slaughter millions if it was the wish of his princess… We need that kind of power in our group. Understand?~

"Huh… I wonder if you really can do that with him…" Bishop muttered running her hand down its scabbard.

Suddenly it began to vibrate wildly like it was about to rattle itself to pieces. With a crack of thunder it disappeared.

* * *

A change seemed to come over Bryan at hearing that threat. He smiled cruelly "But if you do that I'll be forced to rip you apart limb from limb… and enjoy it."

There was a visible shiver that went through Queen.

Raising his hand into the air, lightning struck it. When the light faded, there stood the sword of with Jupiter's symbol on the hilt in the hand of the knight that came to Jupiter's rescue so many times, his dark brown hair waving in the light breeze. Taking the sheath with his other hand, he drew his blade, it hissed as it came out like sizzling metal during a thunderstorm.

"Defend yourself." his voice was filled with a silent threat.

Motioning with her hand, she sent them into the Tokyo Tower's arch "Stay up there until the adults are done." In their new locations they were safe and also got a good view of what was happening.

"Bryan…" Jupiter murmured.

He didn't seem to hear her until he sent them a reassuring smile. Taking his sword he took a stance, eyes narrowed.

"If I win you will come back with me and become our King." Queen told her collecting her water.

He didn't answer, just narrowed his eyes. And with that they began to clash.

* * *

**Author: please comment**


	8. Chapter 8

It was truly a sight to behold. Her movements were smooth and flowing running from one to the other attack, while Bryan's were lightening quick, flickering from one attack to the next without hesitating. Every time he struck, there was a thunderous crack.

"You're good." she told him, gathering the remainder of her water supply.

He answered. "But it must end… I'm sad to say but it'll end with a bang."

Drawing his sword close to his body, he closed his eyes. Within minutes, lightning bolts hit the sword until it was white and crackling with energy. Suddenly he threw it up into the air.

* * *

"Osamu! Do you think you can melt this ice?" Raye asked.

"I've been trying, but I'm too chilled to do much." he told her "It looks like he's our only hope." motioning to Bryan.

They turned back to watching the fight.

* * *

At its peak, it froze in the air. Soon, it began to spin becoming a white crackling blur. "This is it…" **SUPREME THUNDER JUSTICE**… he called out, his voice not wavering for a moment.

It stopped spinning, and began to slowly turn until it faced her as it crackled with energy.

When it faced her completely it disappeared and reappeared in his hand. A second went by and a cut opened up in Queen's side sending, red, life giving blood down her side.

He stared down at the sword, one eyebrow raised above the other. "What am I to do?" he asked as he closed his eyes, listening. After a moment he nodded "I understand." Changing his grip he hurled the sword towards their icy prison.

"Not over here!" Moon cried tears running down her face.

**Thud** the sword stuck fast in the ice next to Jupiter, digging deep into the ice. They could feel the energy wash over them, but to their surprise, it didn't hurt… it was actually very calming.

**Crrk **The ice shattered falling to the ground littering the ground with shards. Leaping, he caught Jupiter along with Mercury and Venus, leaving Osamu and Tuxedo Mask to catch Mars and Moon.

Before the sword could hit the ground it flew straight into its scabbard. "Forgive me my princess." he told her placing her onto her feet. "I should have gotten here earlier."

"Is it all true Bryan?" she asked.

"Yes, when I found you were alive, I settled here to be by your side." he told her not looking her in the eye. "Please forgive me for not telling you… I don't think I could live with myself if you were mad with me." he told her, bowing as he held her hand to his forehead.

"Uhh…" she blushed, not sure what to say.

"This is all sweet but I do believe we are in the middle of a fight here." Queen told him irritated as she held her side.. Sweeping a hand, she tried to use the ice but to her surprise it wouldn't respond to her.

Dropping Jupiter's hand, he drew his sword "Indeed." Turning his head towards Jupiter, he told her "I'll explain later Princess."

As she watched him walk towards toward the Queen, she felt an overwhelming wave of love envelope her.

"Bryan…"

* * *

"Queen the gloves are coming off." he told her before he disappeared just to reappear behind her, sword over her throat.

"Do you really believe I would come myself?" she asked before spikes made out of blood erupted from her body, impaling him in over a dozen places.

"Gack!" he stumbled back. Stabbing the blade into its back he sent a wave of energy through it electrocuting the puppet, leaving it as ash that was being carried away by the streaming water.

The ash made the water into an ink like color that slunk away. Drifting around, it washed all over the tower's base trying to suck onto it, until it got sucked in by the drains.

Turning around, he walked towards Jupiter acting like he wasn't injured, as his blood ran down his sides and crusting to his armor.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked motioning to the bleeding wounds.

"No not really." he told her "It takes more than this to take me down." Sheathing his sword, he glowed and turned back into the Bryan she knew.

"Explain yourself!" Mars demanded eyes narrowed, even though she was soaked she still looked intimidating.

"I'm Bryan, the Knight of Jupiter. It is my duty and privilege to protect Princess Jupiter from any threat or danger to her life." he answered promptly.

"Then why did she die back in the Silver Millennia if you were supposed to protect her?" Mercury asked.

"Before she left to serve the Moon Princess she ordered me to protect her people while she was gone. So I followed her order to the letter. I protected her home from many enemies; our planet was at peace… until the Earthlings came… Men from the Earth hired our people to fight for them but I refused. I tried to go warn her but that was easier said than done. Moon guards wouldn't let me through until the attack came. I rushed to find my princess but to find she was already killed." he further explained chocking up at the end.

"Why was she after you?" Tuxedo Mask asked. They waited as the minutes ticked by. "Why was she after you?" Tuxedo Mask repeated thinking that Bryan hadn't heard him.

"It's complicated." he answered not looking any of them in the eye, choosing instead to look at the ground. Some sound hit his ear, causing him to turn towards the streets. They too followed his gaze to find red lights about to take the turn.

"It's the cops. I'll distract them as you and your friends get away, princess." he told her not looking away from the lights. Sizzling erupted as he drew his blade becoming the knight once again as they fled the scene.

Turning her head to watch him, Jupiter found instead of fighting them, like she thought he would. He simply cut the top off of the fire hydrant, sending an eruption of water all over the area washing the remaining ink like water down the drains, and fled the scene disappearing in the darkness. Leaving the police to guess what had happened.

* * *

"Achoo!" Osamu sneezed when they got back to the shrine as he helped Raye bring out blankets for the team to warm up in.

"Are you okay?" she asked her hand going to his cheek, finding it unusually cold she raised it to his forehead. "You're cold." She told him and wrapped a thick blanket over him.

"Thank you Raven." he told her smiling.

Soon everyone had blankets and were getting warm.

"So what's our next move?" Lita asked once everyone was settled down.

"We wait til they make theirs." Luna told them. Nodding they agreed and began to fill themselves with hot cocoa or tea in Osamu's case.

* * *

**Please comment**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been months since the last monster attack, leaving them both monster and Bryan-less.

To everyone's surprise Lita never got another boyfriend, or even looked, choosing instead to work in the high school's gardening club during her free time.

Everyone watched their friend as she sulked, sipping her soda.

"No more sulking my friend!" Mina announced as she neared their table.

"Huh?" they asked completely confused.

Placing a poster onto the table they glanced at it. It was a poster announcing a masquerade public ball, costumes are required, at the bottom were locations where you could get tickets and that you couldn't get them after the day before Halloween.

"And look what I got us." Mina told them placing tickets onto the table. "That means we need to get you a decent costume!" after they paid for their food she began to tow them over to the mall.

* * *

Mean while with Bryan… was walking down the empty street just for a poster to blow onto his face. Tearing it off his face, he read it.

Emerald eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to remember the last party he had gone to.

His mind came to a party that he had attended on Jupiter; they were celebrating the princess's birthday. He wore a mask that was made by a great artisan from a material mined from one of the moons of Jupiter.

It was one of the few times he decided to dress up.

When he walked into the ballroom he found couples waltzing the night away; leaving one to herself, in her green dress.

On instinct I found myself taking one step after another to her finding himself by her. "May I have this dance?" he asked her as he held out his hand for her to place hers in.

Nodding she placed her hand into his. Quickly before she could change her mind, he spun her into the multitude, easily leading her gracefully across the floor.

"You dance very well." he told her leading her into a spin.

"Thank you. I have a very good teacher." she told him smiling, enjoying the moment as her eyes sparkling happily in the light "I thought that no one wanted to dance with me." she admitted blushing under her mask…

Slowly the memory faded leaving him in the silent drippy street. Shrugging he told himself "Might as well…"

Closing his fist he crumbled the paper he threw it over his shoulder and began to search for his costume.

Looking into a nearly abandoned store something white caught his eyes. Walking over he pushed the door sending a ring echoing throughout the silent store.

"How may I help you?" an elderly lady asked him coming out from behind the counter, her white hair was curled into a tight bun giving her face a stretched look to it.

"I'm just looking right now." Bryan told her and began to look at the masks on display. Soon he found what had caught his attention.

Reaching out with his callused hand he gripped the porcelain mask; it had a red mouth that was in a thin smile with a green lightening bolt going through one of the eye holes. Running his fingers over the colors he could sense something but couldn't quite place what it was. And it hit him.

It was a surviving Jupiterian mask. How it survived he had no idea but he knew he had to save it from this place

"Hmm…" Walking up to the old lady he asked her "What can you tell me about this mask?"

"I can't tell you very much. A lady sold it to me yesterday… Normally I just sell masks, but she was in rags and was obviously starving. I took pity on her and bought it from her."

"How much?" he asked.

"$100 please." she told him, he thankfully paid for it. Placing it under his arm he walked out whistling a tune.

* * *

Weeks later on the night of the Halloween dance; Lita had laid out her costume onto her bed. It was a simple red skirt down to her knees, a white blouse, a long red cloak, a red mask that concealed enough of her face to keep her identity a secret but not covering most of her face.

Dressing herself she looked in the mirror. To finish the look she let her hair down and loosely curled it, adding lip gloss and a light smoky eye shadow. Hearing the door bell ring she rushed to the door to find her friends dressed up in various costumes; Amy was Frankenstein's bride, Raye was a witch, Serena was a spirit, and Mina was Helen of Troy.

"Osamu and Darien are going to meet us there." Raye told her noticing her sweeping look as she searched for the boys.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked shifting from foot to foot.

"Just let me grab my mask." Rushing back in, she grabbed her mask. Walking out, she locked her apartment and joined her friends.

Catching the bus, they rid till got off at their stop. Walking down the street they got in line to get in. After half an hour of waiting they finally got to the front and to the bumpers.

Giving their tickets to the bumpers they walked in finding a crowd already moving to the DJ's beat. Giggling they rushed in and joined the mob and began to sway with them.

"I can't believe that your parents let you come!" Mina told Serena as they danced.

"When I told them I would be with Darien they were all for it." she told them as she wobbled. Almost on cue Darien and Osamu had joined them; Osamu was dressed as a demon complete with the flaming hair and hands, while Darien dressed as a priest.

Wrapping his arm around Raye, Osamu kissed her and whispered "I'm sorry I'm late Raven. My clubs kept me later than I thought."

Lita sighed wishing listfully that someone would talk to her like that. Just as she thought that the DJ had put on a slow song. Couples began to unhurriedly form slowly dancing pairs.

Soon the only ones with out a partner were Mina, Amy, and Lita. Sighing they headed to a table and watched as the couples swayed to the beat, lost in each other's eyes.

Feeling something poking her side she turned to find Mina elbowing her and pointing infront of them. Looking forward she found a man in simple peasant clothes wearing a white mask that was plain except for the thin red smile and a green lightening bolt going this eye hole; even that couldn't tame his wild brown hair as it rushed past hiding the top of his mask.

He was shifting from foot to foot as he waited for her to notice him. Seeing that she had noticed him he held out his hand and asked "Can I have this dance?" nervously as he wiped his other hand against his rough pants.

Smiling she grabbed his sweaty hand and walked with him to the dance floor. Warmth flooded her body from her heart.

Mina watched eyes alight as he led Lita onto the dance floor. She almost didn't catch what Amy said.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"What'll work?" Mina asked innocently.

"Mina, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you joined the planning committee and got us all tickets to get Lita to be happy again." Amy told her as she began to study.

Mina blushed at being caught so easily "Well someone had to do it."

Looking back to the couple she found that Lita's eyes had a light that she had lost months before.

She certainly didn't need to be transformed to feel the love developing between the two of them, even if they didn't notice it themselves.

They moved gracefully as they made their way through the multitude, like they knew each other's inner beat. Sighing contently she sat back and let nature take its course.

* * *

Mean while with the dancing couple they moved in bliss.

Bryan's eyes rested upon hers and he found himself taken aback. Though he could see her smiling mouth he was taken aback by the mini galaxies shining at him from her eyes. As they moved they too seemed to dance with them. Noticing that he was quiet for too long he asked "So… are you enjoying yourself?"

Nodding she told him "I don't get asked very much because I'm tall."

"Well you certainly haven't dated a basketball player." he joked smiling at her blush behind his mask. In his good mood he began to hum along to the wordless song. Her mouth quickly turned into an o along her eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You have an amazing voice." she told him her eyes still wide.

"I wouldn't know." he told her "I don't sing very often."

"You should. You sound happy when you do."

'… happy? Sure there was always honor and duty. But what of happiness? The closest time of him having happiness was with his princess… but she can't even remember him anymore. Maybe it was time for him to forget his past and search for future happiness… It was something worth considering when the dance was over.' Bryan thought to himself as they danced.

* * *

The man's eyes were clouded in thought as they danced. She had no idea what to say to him to draw him out of his thoughts.

A second later he had come out seemed a little more happy as they danced he began to hum again.

Soon other couples had begun to stare as they could hear his voice. Noticing he had caused a commotion he stopped and waited for them to stop staring. But by the time that they had dispersed the song was over. "I'm sorry that you had a rotten dance." he told her.

"No! I really had a good time." told him grabbing his hand "Maybe at the next slow song we'll dance again?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course 'til the next slow song." he told her squeezing her hand gently and disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Mina asked sliding in next to her, quickly followed by Raye, Serena, and Amy.

"I don't know I didn't get his name."

"That's a very bad idea Lita." Amy told her "You shouldn't dance with people you don't know."

"I know but…" Lita's cheeks began to enflame. "…he's like my old boyfriend."

Mentally Mina jumped in the air and cheered that Operation Make Lita Fall For Someone was successful.

Ten minutes later the DJ began to play the Monster Mash; a strange energy began flood the room. The only ones who sense it though, out of the hundreds of people there, were eight people.

Osamu stopped swaying; quickly Raye also stopped and felt it immediately. Soon the entire group had stopped and was searching for the source of the energy. Unknown to them someone else was also searching for its source.

Bryan's eyes searched the room from behind his mask searching for this threat. He quickly realized that the walls were shuddering along with the roof. Standing he rushed from his table; he began to search for his earth-bound angel amongst the crowd, hoping to save at least one person from the massacre that was going to happen.

Seeing her and her friends he blinked… and blinked again, taking a double take. They were looking around like they could feel what was going to happen. That just doesn't happen. This kind of attack was made to be discreet, to the point where it could fool a senshi if they weren't careful. And here there's innocents noticing it. Did I mention that just doesn't happen?

In a normal situation he would watch for a while but it's not the time.

"You need to get out of here now!" he told her worry filling his voice as he grabbed a hold of her arm, a blast of energy went up both of their arms.

"Why?" she asked stunned by the energy.

"I-I can't tell you." he stammered out "But please listen to me! It's dangerous here! If you need to, take your friends with you, but please leave!" behind his mask his eyes begged her to do what he asked.

Almost to echo his words the room began to shake. Looking around they found everyone was on the ground unconscious. Turning around she glared at him "Is this your doing?" she demanded her eyes flickering with anger.

"N-no! Never!" he told her taken aback. He quietly added "I just hoped to save at least one life from this massacre but it's already too late."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

When he looked at them his eyes were filled with anger and yelled "Don't you see it?" as he gestured to the walls and ceiling. Their eyes widened when they found it was trembling but nothing was breaking. "It's too late to get out! I hoped that I could save someone but…" after that his voice died down.

He shook his head and sighed, putting his hand gently against the mask he told her "I'm sorry… it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have seen the signs earlier…"

"Pretty words, now I need to remove your masks to find which one of you I'm seeking." A voice told them. Soon a man with wild red hair with two swords on his side appeared, with a motion of his hand daggers of darkness appeared beside him. "I don't need you girls… unless you want me." there was a glint in his eye as he waited for their answers… but none came.

"Ahem. Then to business." and with that the knives made quick work with masks of the people on the ground, while killing the females. Looking each one over the man gave off a sigh "He's not one of them." The knives began to kill the remaining humans. Looking towards them he motioned and the daggers dove towards Lita.

"NO!" Bryan launched himself infront of his earth-bound angel and smiled as he could feel the daggers slide smoothly into his body.

***THUD*** Red blood made quick work of dying his once rough plain shirt. He laid there as blood pooled around him giving the air a rusty salty smell, slowly his eyelids slid closed.

Lita dropped to her knees, eyes wide "Wh-Why? We don't even know each other very well."

His pain glazed eyes opened to look at her "We may not have but I feel like I've known you for years. I may not know who you are... but I'd like to know your name at least before I die."

"My name is Lita." she told him tears dancing in her eyes.

"Lita… what a beautiful name." he whispered before he passed out from loss of blood.

Slowly… ever so slowly with shaking hands she removed his mask. Her tears fell down her face when she revealed it was Bryan… It was Bryan who she fell in love with, Bryan who was going to die for her without knowing who she was.

"Oops. Looks like I'll be in trouble with Queen when she gets her hands on me." the man groaned as he slapped his forehead leaving a red mark.

As the man walked towards them Lita hissed "Stay away from us!"

The man stopped but still had his eyes on Bryan "If he doesn't come with me he will die and that would be a waste of his talent."

"Talent?!" she spat at him rage catching her arms on fire. "What about him?! He is his person! Not a puppet! Why do you want him anyway!" she demanded.

He stared at her in shock "You mean you haven't heard of his legacy?"

Mutely they shook their heads no.

"For shame! I'll educate you then." he told them crossing his arms "After the great war that took down the Moon kingdom he began to roam searching for a new meaning for his life. In search of it he single handedly took down hundreds of empires when their leaders scoffed and/or mocked his princess's memory." At hearing that Lita blushed a dark red.

"It is said that he can communicate with the essence of the planet Jupiter, his home. I swear the rest is just myth but I'm not sure." he told finished with his fist against his chin in thought.

"You can't have him." Jupiter told him eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry toots but I have orders." with that Bryan disappeared and reappeared in the man's arms.

"Hey you!" Charging Jupiter began to throw punch after punch at the man, but the man kept dodging them even with Bryan's dead weight.

"Who are you?!" Raye demanded.

"I am Knight." he told them and began to fade from view.

"Stop!" Jupiter cried after him, but to no avail. Ignoring the order he disappeared from view leaving behind the mask in Jupiter's hands.

Sirens whined as they could soon hear when everything stood still. Transforming they fled from the bloody scene.

When Jupiter returned to her apartment, detransforming she dropped to the ground sobbing as she held the mask to her chest trying to find any warmth in it. "Where are you Bryan?"


	10. Chapter 10

_The whip's bite seared leaving a bloody trail across his green trainee uniform. A warm liquid filled his mouth as he bit into his tongue to stop the pain filled scream from echoing throughout the room._

_Bitter tears ran down his dirt smeared face as he forced his muscles to loosen. _

_A man with emerald eyes and coal black hair walked infront of him still holding the whip. "Bryan it is our family's honor and privilege to serve the royal family. What you have done is most dishonorable to our family name." The man's eyes glared down at the boy, daring him to appose him. _

"_I swear it will not happen again, sir." he answered seriously._

"_Don't forget Bryan, honor and duty will lead you in all things." the man told him his eyes not even lightening._

"_Yes… Father." he answered slowly._

Gradually the memory changed to a different one.

"_Bryan, out of all the young men and woman of your age you have been chosen as the guardian of our infant princess. You will be the head of raising her from choosing her classes and training all the way to heading the servants in serving her. Anything that can or will happen to her will be put on your head. Do you understand?"_

_The nine year old nodded as a woman placed the baby in his arms. _

_Looking down he watched as the baby reached for his face but when she couldn't reach she began to hit her hand against his chest and began to gargle. He wrinkled his nose as he watched._

"_She's so… flabby." he told them as he watched the baby fat wiggle. _

"_Babies are like that." a woman told him smiling._

_Adjusting his grip on her he left the elders, thus starting their lives together._

Waking he found the pain wasn't a dream, a soft groan escaped from his lips as he struggled to move.

"Ssshh…" someone whispered as they placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead. The ice cold water began to sneak down his head and neck onto his shirt that seemed to be plastered to his chest.

Cracking his eyes open he winced, closing his eyes to the bright light. After a few minutes he tried again, this time it was less painful. Once his eyes were adjusted he found he was latched onto a steel chair that allowed little movements… if considering if he could move in the first place.

The numerous piercings from his dangerous outburst to save that stranger… no…Lita … to save Lita; littered across his body. Movement caught his eye as he surveyed his injuries.

The cloth flew from his forehead as his head quickly turned to face the movement.

It was that Rook that tried to help him earlier when Queen ordered him.

"It's good to see you awake Raging Storm." the boy told him as he checked his supply stock. His long black hair swaying in the none existent breeze revealed pointed elf-like ears. His parchment pale skin stood out making his hair look as dark as a black hole.

"So you're Rook?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, when I was recruited I was given the name and position Rook." the boy told him "And to save future questions yes there is another Rook. There are two in every position except in the King and Queen position."

"Oh…"

They remained silent as Rook continued working until Rook broke the silence. "You do know you were first person ever to try to say no to Queen, right?"

"No… I didn't know. But my answer is still the same, I refuse to join." Bryan told him as he stared up at the bland white ceiling.

"You don't understand. She'll refuse to give up until you're one of us." Rook told him forcing Bryan to look at him.

"Then she'll be waiting a very long time." Bryan muttered under his breath so Rook couldn't hear anything.

Meanwhile Queen had to make a deal with the devil. Or pretty darn close to the devil.

Her pale hand knocked against the wooden door of a cabin in the middle of a clearing filled with Xenian Flowers. "Let me in you old maid!" she ordered, already irritated from going through the flowers.

The door opened to reveal a woman with wavy dirt brown hair down to her ankles. She wore a sailor suit filled with different hues of greens and browns, but on the edge of her skirt was black. "I'm on vacation." the woman told her irritated.

"I'm sorry Sailor Virgo, but I need you to do something for me." before she could finish Virgo finished for her.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you convince the Raging Storm to be your king." Taking Queen's hand she led her inside to a table

"How did you know?" Queen asked.

"Well I'm the sailor of fate, it's my thing." Virgo told her as she placed a cup of tea infront of Queen. "Now about that favor you want… nothing comes free."

"I'll give you anything. Just give me something to make him more willing." Queen ordered.

"You're not a sailor so… bring me the rare Lunarian Lily and I'll give you what you ask for." turning to a wall Sailor Virgo motioned for it to come closer.

"Where can I find it?" Queen jumped nearly a foot when it literally floated closer until it was beside them levitating in place where Virgo told it to stop.

As she turned back to Queen a delicate silvery white flower appeared in the mirror surrounded by other plants in an exhibit. "It grew naturally in the Moon Kingdom, but after the fall of their last queen they stopped. This is the very first one that has appeared since then. I cannot emphasize enough to not allow any injury to the plant." Virgo explained.

"Why don't you get it in the first place?" Queen sneered but somehow passed it off as lady-like.

"Because I made a deal with Queen Serenity, the last queen of the Moon Kingdom, that I would leave Earth and the rest of her solar system and not return unless asked to by any of her descendents." Virgo answered her glare ready to kill.

Huffing Queen stood and left with a slam. "You should try going into drama… you'd be good at it." Virgo's voice wavered behind Queen.

Catching her ride, Queen sat in silence thinking of a plan… or any plan to get that plant away from the humans.

Meanwhile with our favorite sailors…

"Cheer up Lita." Raye told her as she handed her a box of Kleenexes.

"Yeah! There's a flower exhibit coming through that has never been seen before flowers. See?" Mina forced the paper into Lita's hands. On it flowers of various kinds exploded in their ad leaving no doubt about what was there.

"No thanks." Lita moaned as she tossed the paper across the room.

They all stared at her in shock. Lita… turned down the chance to see rare flowers? Not possible.

"And why not?" Serena demanded getting in her face.

"He would have loved it…" Lita muttered hiding her face in her pillow.

In unison the group sighed and began to forcibly drag Lita from her bed.

"What are you doing?" Lita asked when they finally accomplished their mission.

"Good friends don't let friends waste away in the dark. We're going to that exhibit." Mina told her happily as she chucked some cute clothes to Lita.

Slightly smiling she got changed and began their journey to the exhibit.

Paying for their tickets they entered the rather plain building and gasped in amazement at the colors. There were pink flowers, red flowers, heck there were flowers of every color and even some that were colored in colors that seemed out of this world.

They spent plenty of time at each exhibit admiring what was displayed. Soon they came to the end of the row of exhibits. At the end there stood a murmuring crowd trying with all their might to be infront.

"What's going on?" Serena asked clueless as ever.

"According to the pamphlet it's called the Moonlit Lily and it's the main attraction." Raye told her as she looked at the pamphlet. "It looks like it was found less than a year ago, too."

"Wow." jumping they tried to look over the crowd.

As they jumped over a glitter caught Lita's gaze, turning her head she found it. It gave off a silvery white light and seemed to shine in the fluorescent light.

When she landed on her feet again she was dazed "So beautiful…" she muttered.

"Did you see it?" Mina asked out of breath "I couldn't see over all the people."

"I remember it… from our previous lives." Lita finally answered after a few moments of silence.

They stared at her in disbelief. Immediately they began to edge forward in the crowd to see for themselves.

Once they saw its delicate petals they couldn't speak but looked upon it in awe. As they stood there in awe a scream began to echo and soon there was compete chaos; glass shattering, plants being thrown to the ground, children screaming… the works.

Running they hid in an abandoned hall and transformed. When they were finished the entire building was empty, except for one tiny figure at the Moonlit Lily.

The figure shifted her weight from foot to foot, her black long hair swaying with her.

Approaching they placed a hand on the girl's frame "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The girl answered "But there's one thing you can do for me."

"What is that?" Venus asked softly kneeling beside her.

"You can go die." And with that a black staff appeared in the girl's hands and she whacked Mina in the chest.

"What the?!" Jupiter exclaimed as she dragged Venus away as she wheezed for breath.

Hitting her staff against the ground the building began to shake, causing the remaining objects to fall to the ground causing a great crash. The girl caught the Moonlit Lily as it fell making sure that there was no damage to it.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded her stance completely tense as she tried to remain standing.

"I am Rook; dog of the Queen, trained in the art of chikyuu." with a gesture of her hand a wave of earth lept off the floor and flew high speed at our heros. Leaping into the air the dirt just missed them; as they fell silently to the floor (except for Serena), Rook stamped her staff again causing earthen golems to appear out of the dirt.

"Keep them busy." Rook ordered and knelt making markings in the spilt soil, placing the Moonlit Lily onto the sign. In a burst of light it disappeared, within seconds a crystal with a piece of paper tied to it dropped where the flower was before.

"Use it wisely." a calm voice echoed in the room sending a feeling of serenity.

"We will…" the child answered tightly clasping the crystal in her hand.

"'Til we meet again Sailor Scouts…" lowering her head she waved her hand disappearing in a dust cloud leaving them with the golems.

**AQUA RAPSODY** Mercury's cry was muffled by the crumbling of the plaster building.

"The place is collapsing! Everyone get out!" Venus screamed over the noise. Racing they barely made it out of the building before it was on the ground.

"What… was… that… thing?" Moon gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"I… don't know." Mercury answered as she stared over the rubble.

* * *

**Author: Here's a picture of Bryan on Jupiter **

** albums/j284/chadni98/anime% **

**enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bryan shifted in his seat nervously. His captors had agreed to set him free if he joined them for a banquet. All around the highly decorated table sat the seven warriors waiting for something.

Silk rustling Queen stood and raised her goblet "A toast to the team… may we remain alive and victorious!"

A mutter filled the room as the occupants also raised their goblets. Tipping their cups they emptied their contents into the waiting mouths. Following their example he drank…

…there was something in it.

He had noticed it too late as it slid down his throat. Pain erupted from his chest as it seemed to catch in his chest. The pain burned and tore at him ; like he was being pulled inside out by a Victorian Slauch. Clawing at the area it seemed that he wanted to claw out his own heart. Falling from his chair he continued to soundlessly try to remove the pain.

The warriors soundlessly crowded around to watch, Queen right in the front. "We shouldn't have done this…" the female rook whimpered as she looked away.

"It is necessary for our survival… especially with **them** around." The queen nearly whispered hatred filling her words at the memory.

"But they won't attack if we don't have a king…"

Queen turned to face the speaker her eyes flashing "They will come and shut us down if we don't find a new one!" she shrieked.

"Leave me out of it." the voice surprised them. Looking down they found the Raging Storm glaring up at them. There seemed something… off about him, something dark. "Did you hear me? Leave me out of your games."

"I cannot allow that." the queen told him her eyes cold as her heart.

"I guess I'll have to kill you all then." he answered smiling.

"Wha…" was all she make out before she was stabbed by the carving knife though the heart killing her instantly.

Standing he pushed her dead body aside and began continue with the rest of the team until there was only one left.

The female Rook coward in the corner of the room searching for any means of escape the mad man infront of her. "Give me one reason to spare you…" Within moments he located something astray on her. Reaching down he gripped a brown hair and lifted it for examination.

His eyes narrowed at the sight "You hurt my princess… there's no forgiveness in my heart for people who hurt her." And with that he took her life with the very thing that took her queen's.

Around him the castle began to dissipate. "I better get going." And with that she stalked out of the castle and flew towards the life giving planet called Earth.

Upon landing he walked off to find where this "Lita" lived among these Earthlings. Thinking he tried to remember how humans find each other… police? Nah, that would grab too much attention… phone book? No there must be hundreds of Litas in the city… Finally deciding on a course of action he set out to implement his plan.

Meanwhile in Lita's apartment she was in dreamland.

_She must be in the biggest garden in the world Lita mused as she explored the endless field of flowers. Just as she was about to take another step a hand gripped hers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." in that same calm voice that appeared at the exhibit._

_Whirling around she found a woman standing there in a kimono, her long brown hair hanging down to her mid shin while her green eyes shined gently in the light "Why?"_

"_There's danger for you there, young senshi." the woman told her as she knelt to stroke a flower, causing it to release its pollen and seeds, completely ignoring Lita's shock. Collecting them the woman cupped her hands closed and blew into it, opening them again there sat a bag filled full of its contents. _

_Taking one of Lita's hands the woman placed the bag onto her hand, "You'll know when you need to use this."_

"_Who are you?" Lita asked as she tried to open the bag just to find it stuck fast. _

"_A friend…" the woman smiled making the whole garden seem to shine even brighter. Turning the woman disappeared into the garden. As soon as the woman left she could hear something calling for her from the direction the woman told her not to go. _

_Step by step she found herself going deeper and deeper. "Where are you?" she called out as she searched for who called for her. Soon she found herself outside of a clearing, in the middle stood a cage holding something… no someone. Coming closer she recognized Bryan as he slumped against the edge of his cage._

"_Bryan!" she called out as she reached her free arm though a gap in the bars towards him._

_Seeing her he tried to push her away "Get out of here! NOW!" he told her._

"_Why?!" she demanded "I'm going to help you out of here!" Just as she said that a creature swiped at her sending her flying for a couple feet. "Oww…" she groaned looking down she found that what ever it was gave her a deep gash in her side._

_Standing she turned to find the creature was some kind of breed between a wolf and a panther; the thing that intrigued her the most was it's eyes. it was filled with both need and want for her. _

_Just as she was about to fight it clamped down its jaws on her cutting deep into her abdomen it's searing pain ripped through her body…_

Sitting up Lita breathed heavily as she searched herself for her injuries just to find something in her hand… the bag the woman gave her. As she stared at the bag she searched for the meaning of the dream. On instinct she reached for the sting closing it just find it, like in the dream, was fast shut.

Groaning she fell back onto her back and stared at the ceiling until her alarm went off telling her that it was time to get up.

If it was weird then it got even weirder when she told her friends about her dream.

"That's so creepy!" Mina muttered shivering in her seat even though the shrine was warmly kept.

"My computer says that it's of organic material, but it can't say what it is exactly though." Amy told them as she put her handheld computer away.

"You said the woman had long brown hair and green eyes… are you sure?" Artemis asked looking up at Lita.

"I'm definitely sure."

"… I've heard back in the Moon Kingdom about a Sailor that the queen had banished from the solar system." Artemis told them "She was a very special sailor… a constellation sailor called Virgo. It is said that she cannot return until she is given permission by the queen's descendents."

"She is also the sailor of plants." Luna added in "She is known to make deals if it helps her in the end and usually only with sailors."

"Then what was she doing in my dream?" Lita asked confused.

"Did you sign anything or promise anything?" Amy asked her brunette friend.

"Not that I know of…"

"… maybe a warning?" Osamu muttered as he passed out tea to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked looking at the alien boy.

"Last I heard she was a myth; but it is said that she has a hand in fate and can help alter it." he told her even toned as he sat beside Raye, squeezing her hand gently.

They sat there in thought until someone's cell phone rang, shattering the silence. One by one they reached to check theirs just find them silent.

"I'm sorry it's mine." looking up they found it was Osamu's. Standing he silently swore in another language and headed for the door just to stop and go back to Raye. "I'm sorry Raven. I'm late for a meeting." and with that he kissed her gently on her cheek. "I'll make it up later 'kay?" Just for her to nod and watch him leave.

Mina sighed loudly and told Raye "You and Serena are so lucky!"

Raye nodded, smiling she began to talk to them about boys.

"I guess the meeting's over…" Luna sighed shaking her head at her wards' behaviors.


	12. Chapter 12

After that one dream that woman never appeared again, but Bryan and the creature always stayed there in the center of it. Although the creature never stayed the same, its eyes did. Slowly Bryan grew skinnier and weaker in cage, while what ever form the monster took grew stronger and bigger. It tore at Lita how pathetic he looks now compared his glory of when he saved her during those countless times.

The pouch's mystery seemed to increase as time passed by; it comforted her when she needed it, and was an over all good luck charm for tests… to tell the truth, she seemed to remember the answers better when she had it with her.

Meanwhile with Bryan it felt like it's been an eternity since he started his search for his "Lita". Going from Lita to Lita in the city he could swear he must have visited over 200 of them; and none of them resembled her in the least. Now that he thought about her she resembles his princess a whole lot… oh well.

Finishing his soda he tossed it over his head into a trash can nearly six feet away. An eruption of claps came from behind him, turning he found that he had a group of boys following him.

"Can we have your autograph?" one of them asked as they held out their note books, their faces filled with awe.

A teardrop ran down his head as he took out his pen and signed their papers. As they raced off he mused what he would be like if he had been reborn here. Shrugging it off he looked down and found he had one Lita left that wasn't crossed off.

Silently praying he followed its address to an apartment; to his surprise it was the same as his princess. Then it hit him, slowly their two images merged into one and the same girl. Slowly a dark and devious plan formed in his mind causing him to let loose a low chuckle. "I will see you very soon my lady." and with that he slunk away to put his plan into action.

About five hours later the senshi noticed that something's astray.

"Where is everyone?" Serena asked looking around.

"I don't know Serena…" Lita told her as she looked around the empty street.

"I think I know…" Amy told her pointing to a poster. It read "FREE MONEY AT"… "FROM 3-6!"

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed "Free money! Lets go!"

"Wait." Raye told her, her arm stopping Serena.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number just to hear "The number dialed is no longer in service…" and at that point she closed it.

"Something doesn't add up." she told them.

"Let's go investigate girls." Luna told them. Nodding they ran through the streets towards the location, all along the way they never saw another soul, not even a hobo.

But when they found it Osamu and Darien waiting for them "We're not going to miss all the fun." Osamu told Raye a smile on his face.

Upon entering the building they found it surprisingly empty "This way please." it was like the seven steward grade women appeared out of no where and began to guide them to separate rooms despite their protests.

Once Lita was forced into an office she could hear a bolt driven into place along with the click of the doorknob locking. Trying the doorknob she found it was definitely locked. "Hello Princess… no, Lita."

Spinning around she found Bryan sitting leisurely on the desk.

"Bryan?" she whispered hopefully. Standing his eyes flashed in the faint light, what she saw made her step back.

It was the eyes of the creature…

… and with that she understood her dreams. While she was still in shock he walked forward and forced her against the wall, simply kissing her. It felt forbidden and dark, oh the sparks were certainly there but was completely against what she knew Bryan to do.

Quickly though his mouth retreated, his eyes quickly flickered to that of Bryans but then returned to the beast. "Do you know how much I missed you Lita." he rasped.

"What happened to everyone!" she demanded shoving him off.

Taking a few steps back he told her "Oh they're being kept busy… in their dreams." Just as he finished the door bust into flames, crackling for their attention.

"Lita!" she could her friends calling for her past the door. As she tensed herself to burst through the door she could feel Bryan clutching her arm. Turning to face him she was surprised to see a dark loneliness in his eyes that was quickly extinguished and replaced with anger.

"Don't you dare… you'll get hurt." he told her his eyes flickering back and forth between the beast's and Bryan's in the light. Tugging her arm out of his grasp she lept through the burning wood, to her surprise she didn't feel any burning around her but could smell burning flesh.

Opening her eyes she found her friends all around her worried. "What's that smell?" Lita asked covering her nose with her hand.

"I believe that is Bryan." Osamu told her motioning over to a heap of flesh that was moved the side.

"He lept in front of you just in time and shielded you from most of the damage." Amy told her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Bryan…" Moving over to him despite her injuries she turned him over to find that he was way beyond burnt. Sobbing her tears landed on his hand which twitched in response. "Bryan?" she repeated tearfully.

"I'm okay…" and with that he laughed softly "Ironic isn't it? Until this point I wished for death but now that I might actually have it… I don't want it." he told her smiling.

"You don't have to." a voice echoed in the room causing almost everyone jump.

The pouch at that moment began to glow. Grasping it's ties she once again tried to open it, this time it opened easily releasing it's swirling contents.

As it swirled and twisted until it formed a long haired female in a fuku standing infront of her. "Forgive me for not appearing in person Sailor Jupiter." the figure told her as its head tilted slightly to the side. As it presented its hand a light appeared "Let me share my power this once Jupiter, use it to save your soul mate."

Without thought Jupiter clasped its hand with her own; the pollen and seeds slowly began to drift around Jupiter and gradually began to go faster and faster. When it finally dispersed Jupiter's hair was longer, her fuku was the same except for at the ends there was a thin band of black and the green was darker.

When she opened her eyes they seemed more intense… experienced almost. Standing, she looked regal as she looked down at Bryan she whispered "Return" That single word sent out the power they felt around the Princess Serenity.

Hacking, a colorless liquid emerged from his throat and finally what they saw appear at the exhibit flew from his mouth into Jupiter's hand.

With a sigh Jupiter collapsed as the power left her. The pollen and seeds once again formed the woman, turning towards Serena she bowed "I can't wait to meet you in person little Princess." With that she came apart, the particles swirled and covered Bryan.

The voice appeared for hopefully the last time "I'll clean up your mess this time Sailor Scouts, but don't make a habit of this…"

At that person after person appeared on the street and in their cars. Waking they looked around and continued with their lives.

Turning around they found Bryan fine but stiff as she knelt by Jupiter, holding her as he waited for her to wake.

"Bryan?" she muttered.

"Princess…" he told her not meeting her gaze but there was a content look on his face. As she opened her hand he nearly dropped her as he retreated. "Burn it please!?" he begged her as he pressed himself against the wall in an attempt to get away from it.

"Allow me." Osamu offered holding out his hand, which Lita gave him happily. Closing his fist around it they could smell the smoke as he disposed of it.

Months flew by in a blur as Bryan and Lita tried to mend their cracked relationship. Now they're boyfriend and girlfriend even though Bryan still refuses to look her in the eye

He has been recruited as a singer and actor under his name. Despite to his huge fan base, Lita is obviously his #1 fan; he makes it known to them all that he's not looking for a relationship because he already has one with Lita.

Despite how busy he is with his line of work he always makes time for Lita, even though it drives his manager crazy when he'd randomly disappear.

This is one of those times…

Hiding in the bushes he waited with Lita for his manager to pass by cursing under her breath. Once they could hear her leave they snuck off the set. Smiling they held hands as they walked though the crowds.

"Wait here, I'll buy us some ice cream." he told her kissing her on her forehead as she nodded. Walking over he bought their usual flavors, as he passed by a little girl selling flowers he couldn't help but buy a rose from her.

Once he returned he found her sitting there nervously as she waited. Placing her ice cream in front of her, he knelt on the ground in front of her. At once the paparazzi went crazy as he held up the rose "Will you give me the honor of giving the most beautiful woman a rose?" causing her to laugh and blush as she accepted it.

"Yes." all around them females nearly swooned at the thought of him doing that to them.

Sadly at that point his manager found him and began to drag him back to the set while threatening to put a tracker inside him. While he sent a special look he always reserves just for her…


End file.
